The Stoned Eagle
The Banner of the Stoned Eagle settled in the Far North, just across the border of the Taig in Ap05. Their timeline is located here. The Banner traveled to the Far North on their own after splitting away from the Stone Mountain banner. Their journey to the north was guarded by the men of the banner forming three warrior bands. Two groups of warrior swordsmen being the strong melee arm of the groups while the group of archers who also served as hunters. These men were led by the Grand-Mason Jaakkima Frey Jokinen & the Arch-Mason Niklas Solokov. The Grand-Mason lead the warriors from among the Hunters allowing him to give direction where needed. When the village was first founded the buildings were made from wood and thatch. There were eight houses in typical Stone Eagle style with their 2 floors above ground and 2 below, a single animal shelter which housed the pig herd and eight fields, some of these grew beetroot and the others Slowroot. The caravan of the banner was sad to have made slow progress into the north because of the ammount of mountain stone that was brought with them 20 pieces in all for the Eagles future projects. Other than that the eagle brought remarkably little into the north with them relying instead on their knowledge and wit to survive. The People of the Stoned Eagle were Ethnically Homogeneous all being tall of stature with much body hair, they were in general strong people because of their constant work with stone. Their hair and eye colour however were not of a set patteren and displayed a wide range of colours. The people lived their lived in a caste system, where you were born you would stay. This lead to a stagnantion or innovation but a large base of extremely skilled artisans who learnt from their forebears. In general Stoned Eagle works are easy to classify as complex but reliable. When items have been discovered that were attributed to Stoned Eagle craftsmen it has taken longer than average for researchers to understand their workings, not through their ingenuity but their complex design. Stoned Eagle artefacts however are more prevalent than others due to the way they were constructed to endure. It is understood that the items recovered reflect the way of life that the Stoned Eagle embraced. If somthing took time to do but would be beneficial in the long term then it was right to do it. The Stoned Eagle were understood to have a 4 god system, these gods being; Varks the god of water, Khalos the god of fire, Styll the god of the earth and Thanis the god of knowledge. Thanis was shunned often in their mythology because he is said to have attempted to remove the other gods. Historians have speculated that this stems from a trauma in the Banners past when the banner may it's self have split into two distinct groups. The other interesting god is Khalos who began his life as a human but was accepted into the fraternity of the gods when he saved the lives of the three other gods who at the point were younglings from a pack of wolves. Khalos was injured beyond mortal repair but the All-Father intervened and Khalos was healed by a group of Crones on a mythical peak.